


Dream Room

by type_40_consulting_detective



Series: The Dreams of Sherlock Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dreams and Nightmares, Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_40_consulting_detective/pseuds/type_40_consulting_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock never dreamed, Before. (Well, technically everyone dreams, but he never remembered them Before.)</p>
<p>Now Sherlock dreams every time he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Room

**Author's Note:**

> 221 collection surrounding the dreams and nightmares of Sherlock Holmes. Always looking for a prompt, find me at http://type40consultingdetective.tumblr.com/

Sherlock never dreamed, Before.

(Well, technically everyone dreams, but he never remembered them Before.)

That’s how his life was divided now, Before and After.

Before he decided to risk himself to prove he was clever.

Before the pink and white pills, and the bullet that killed, and the orange shock blanket.

After he looked at John and knew who had saved him. 

After a bloody awful cabbie, and giggling together, and dinner.

Now Sherlock dreams every time he sleeps. 

He stores them away in the basement of his mind palace, in a room that looks quite a lot like John’s bedroom. 

There is a bed piled with John’s and Sherlock’s clothes, one piece for every sex dream. 

The floor is piled with wadded papers for every half finished story Dream John told him. He always wakes up before John gets to the point, but Sherlock stares eagerly at him the whole time. 

The closet is filled with books, and every book is filling up with the confusing dream. Books are stacked by subject, filling floor to ceiling, side to side.. 

And a foot locker at the end of the single bed is packed bursting with the disturbing ones. Dreams that have Sherlock waking in a cold sweat, shaking and swearing.

Nights like those are the only times he wishes for Before.


End file.
